O Soldado Invisível
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Quem tem tudo não está fadado ao insucesso. Draco&Hermione.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.**  
**

**Título: **O Soldado Invisível  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero: **Angst/Drama  
**Classificação: **M  
**Sinopse:** Quem tem tudo não está fadado ao insucesso.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora:**

Então eu escrevi essa fanfic para o IV Mini-Challenge Nasty&Filthy lá do 6V. Eu escrevi ela _muito_ rápido, em menos de dois dias e, por isso mesmo, eu ainda não decidi se gostei muito ou não. Na realidade, eu queria esperar o resultado sair para poder postar no FF, mas sou muito impaciente e quis postar logo para saber a opinião do pessoal. Faz _muito tempo_ que eu não escrevo uma DHr oneshot, então acho que desaprendi total HAHA. Me digam o que acharam.

A música que permeia a fanfic é Lonely Soldier do **Damien Rice**, aquele irlandês lindo que tanto me inspira. Obrigada à Lally por ter betado – eu dedico essa fanfic à ela, minha parceirona (: Obrigada por tudo, gata.

...

**

* * *

**

**O ****SOLDADO INVISÍVEL  
**por Vick Weasley

* * *

**1#**

**lonely soldier, go home  
lonely, but never alone**

"_Venha para o lado certo, Draco. Você não é um assassino."_

_A sua mão tremeu, muito embora suas pernas estivessem firmes. Tremeu porque você não agüentava mais as pessoas lhe oferecendo escolhas. Sinceramente, aquela história já estava dando nos seus nervos. Você não tinha escolhas porra nenhuma. Se você não fizesse o que lhe mandaram fazer, você morreria. _

_Morrer não era uma escolha. E se somos todos animais tentando sobreviver, a lei era aquela: você mataria ou morreria. Aquela era a única opção que você tinha. E aquele velho maluco não tinha o direito de lhe dizer o contrário. Porque você tinha tudo, Draco, você tinha tudo na sua vida, menos escolhas. Essa foi a única coisa que o dinheiro e o sangue nunca lhe proporcionou._

_Então, era só dizer. Era só dizer as palavras. Avada Kedavra, um flash de verde, e tudo estaria acabado. Diga, Draco. Diga._

**

* * *

**

"Acabou. _Acabou_, Draco", a mão em seu ombro era firme, muito embora as pernas estivessem trêmulas. "_Filho_, você está em casa. Você conseguiu."

Havia algo de errado com seu estômago. Sentia a acidez queimar o esôfago e se instalar no fim de sua garganta, enchendo sua boca de saliva salgada e quente. Respirou fundo, controlando-se para não vomitar. Pelo menos não ali.

"Eu falhei."

"Você não falhou. Você conseguiu. Hogwarts foi invadida, Draco. Dumbledore está morto. Você sabe quanto tempo que o Lord espera por isso? Ele estará agradecido a nossa família agora, filho. Ele não se esquecerá."

"_Eu falhei"_, repetiu, pois essa era a mais pura das verdades. Não cumpriu seu objetivo. Não venceu. Olhando para trás, percebia que sempre tinha falhado a tudo que se submetera a fazer. Nunca sentira o alívio e a gratificação de ter feito _alguma_ coisa certa.

Seu pai o abraçou. Fazia algum tempo desde que isso acontecera pela última vez – e durante muitos anos, um abraço como aquele era tudo para que vivia, mas de repente, não foi o suficiente. Nunca seria. Era o atestado de que ele precisaria se apoiar em algo para poder sobreviver.

"Acabou, Draco."

Acabou de _começar_.

* * *

**2#**

**good eyes see nothing to shoot  
good feet feel good giving up good boots**

Naquela noite, após vomitar nódoas de sangue tão puro, chorou feito um bebê ao perceber que era tarde demais.

**

* * *

**

Seu futuro seria brilhante. Não tinha como ser diferente. O primogênito de Lucius e Narcissa, a mistura mais pura do mundo bruxo. Sangue _Black_ e sangue _Malfoy_ nas mesmas veias azuladas. Não tinha como dar errado. Seus pais lhe deram amor, boa e tradicional educação, presentes caros, doces e incentivos. Seus pais lhe deram tudo. Quem tem tudo não está fadado ao insucesso. Não tinha como dar errado. Seu futuro seria brilhante.

**

* * *

**

"Pelo menos ninguém da Grifinória teve de pagar para entrar. Entraram por puro talento."

A sujeitinha de sangue ruim estava certa, afinal. Talento não era algo que ele possuía (apesar de ser algo que ele podia comprar). Ele não tinha talento para quadribol, tampouco para Comensal da Morte. Não tinha coragem, não tinha estômago. A pressão caía quando via sangue, quando escutava gritos, quando sentia dor. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que os outros seguidores do Lord o olhavam da mesma forma que seus companheiros de time na Sonserina faziam toda vez que ele _falhava_ na missão de pegar o pomo, calando-se apenas porque as vassouras seriam mais brilhantes desde que ele estivesse ali.

* * *

**3#**

**ask your father how d'you fall  
ask your father how d'you fall**

"Você já usou a Maldição Cruciatus, filho?"

Os olhos castanhos da mulher se arregalaram ao escutar essas palavras, e ela torceu fortemente os pulsos contra as amarras, que estavam tão apertadas que lhe cortavam os pulsos e tornozelos. Ele teve certeza de que ela só não emitiu um som de terror porque estava silenciada. Respirou fundo, negando com a cabeça, e encarou a sangue-ruim de olhos castanhos na sua frente.

"Você precisa sentir o feitiço, filho", Lucius disse, apoiando a mão firme em seu ombro. "Precisa sentir o ódio dentro de você e dizer a palavra. Você tem que _querer_ que a pessoa sinta dor, muita dor, e aí você diz a palavra. É só dizer a palavra."

Draco ergueu a varinha. A mão não tremia tanto mais, mas também não estava estável. O estômago ainda doía. Mas ele tinha que aprender, não tinha? Ele _precisava_ aprender, não havia outra opção. Não havia escolha. O futuro brilhante só viria se ele fizesse aquilo. E aquela mulher amarrada, com os olhos castanhos aterrorizados, era só uma criatura de sangue imundo. Diferente do dele. Ela merecia sofrer.

_Crucio_, ele murmurou, encarando aquela coisa _podre_ em sua frente. Nada aconteceu. _Sinta o feitiço_, repetiu Lucius, não parecendo decepcionado. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, buscando no fundo do peito o ódio que precisava sentir por aquela mulher. _Fale mais alto, filho_.

_Crucio._ Nada. _Crucio._ Nada. _Não trema a varinha, filho._ Sentiu a mão do pai sobre a sua que empunhava a varinha, e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar um pouco os ombros. Os olhos da mulher estavam cada vez mais aterrorizados. Mas ela não era uma _mulher_, ela era uma filha da puta com o sangue ruim. _Crucio! _Nada. _Crucio! _Nada. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos. Ele queria odiar. Ele precisava odiar.

_Crucio, crucio, crucio, CRUCIO!_

"Está tudo bem, filho. Ninguém consegue de primeira. Venha cá. Amanhã nós tentaremos novamente, ok? Você precisa de descanso por hoje."

**

* * *

**

"Milorde, se me permite, acho que deveríamos dar a Draco esta missão."

A risada fria cortou seus pensamentos. Encarou o tampo de mármore da mesa como se estivesse esperando que alguma coisa se modificasse na superfície. Aquela risada fria foi acompanhada por risinhos abafados e cochichos sobre como Draco nunca teria _talento_ para fazer o que quer que fosse.

Ele não olharia para ninguém. Sentiu a mão de sua mãe buscar a sua embaixo da mesa, apertando-lhe os dedos calejados, mas não moveu os olhos ou apertou de volta. O estômago doía e ele precisava de concentração para não vomitar na frente de todos.

"Essa é uma excelente piada, Lucius. Gostaria que você esclarecesse o motivo dessa sugestão tão hilária."

"Mi... Milorde, eu... Draco e eu estamos praticando muito ultimamente, e ele tem feito muito progresso", uma mentira. "Conseguiu torturar treze sangues-ruins nessa semana", outra mentira. "E embora eu saiba que isso não parece muito, ele está apenas começando. Tenho razões para acreditar que ele está pronto para cumprir alguma missão sem minha ajuda."

O silêncio excruciante fez com que Narcissa apertasse sua mão com mais força. Draco prendeu a respiração, sem nunca desviar o olhar do tampo da mesa, desejando com todo o espectro de fé que tinha dentro de si que o Lord dissesse _não_. Era só dizer não. Diga não. _Diga_.

"Não", arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, uma espécie de adrenalina estranha incentivando-o a mover os globos oculares na direção da cabeceira da mesa, mesmo que olhar de relance para a figura ofídia de Voldemort o aterrorizasse além das palavras. "Não, ele não está pronto, Lucius, nem nunca estará. Mas ele poderá participar. Estávamos mesmo precisando de um _faxineiro_."

* * *

**4#**

**like a leaf, sitting on the ground  
good for nothing, except kicking around**

O futuro não era brilhante, afinal. Ele consistia em sentir cheiro de sangue e vômito o tempo todo. Tinha apenas duas missões, dois objetivos, e estes conseguia cumprir. Manter-se fora de perigo durante as batalhas e limpar o estrago feito pelos Comensais _talentosos_, os mais talentosos. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Fenrir, e _ele_. Sempre quis fazer parte do alto escalão, não era mesmo?

Pansy lhe mandava cartas para saber se estava bem. Draco parou de respondê-las quando percebeu que as mãos não conseguiam parar de tremer. Sua tia e tio tinham um pouco fé nele e o incentivavam a ajudá-los a capturar e matar, e Draco fingia fazer isso porque não tinha outra opção. Rabastan não conversava com ele. Draco não se importava – quanto menos tivesse que falar, melhor. Simplesmente fazia seu trabalho. Sobrevivia e limpava o estrago.

Fenrir era o que mais lhe trazia problemas, porque Fenrir não apenas torturava com magia e facas de prata – ele costumava dilacerar suas vítimas. Portanto, Draco precisava retirar carne humana do chão, desaparecer com membros mutilados e lavar o chão. Muitas vezes não permitiam que fizesse o serviço com a varinha – ele e Rabastan costumavam se divertir ao humilhar o rapaz, e Draco não lutava contra isso, porque achava que não tinha forças para tal. Tornou-se vegetariano, a certa altura. Lutar nunca fora uma opção.

Draco não sabia bem qual era a missão que movimentava os Comensais mais talentosos ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente estavam na cola de Potter, e esse pensamento não permitia com que dormisse. Viajaram por dias e horas, por rochedos e pradarias, devastaram vilarejos inteiros de trouxas que morriam sem saber por que.

"Por que não aparatamos?", atreveu-se a perguntar a Bellatrix um dia, durante o jantar improvisado. Comia apenas um pouco de sopa de batatas e pão, sentindo as mãos trêmulas ao observar sua tia cortando um pedaço de bife com aquela pequena faca que cortara a garganta de tanta gente.

Ela sorriu. "Está cansado das nossas festinhas?", perguntou. Ele fez que não com a cabeça, tomando o mínimo de sopa que conseguia tomar, apenas para não morrer de desnutrição. Morrer não era uma opção nem nunca seria. Sua tia tocou seu rosto. "Se estamos nos divertindo, não temos porque ter pressa."

**

* * *

**

Foi mandado de volta para a Mansão Malfoy quando desmaiou de fraqueza durante a viagem. Nem ao menos para faxineiro o menino servia, _uma vergonha_. Seu pai disse que estava tudo bem e sua mãe o abraçou longamente, mas a verdade era que todos sabiam que Draco era fraco demais. Talvez seu sangue fosse puro demais para agüentar aquilo. Comia melhor, pois era obrigado por Narcissa, mas ainda dispensava as carnes. Passava os dias dentro de seu quarto, tendo abafado com um feitiço silenciador os gritos que vinham dos trouxas e sangues-ruins que eram torturados, tomando litros de poção do sono para poder bloquear as imagens de carne dilacerada que vinham a sua mente toda vez que fechava os olhos.

Seus pais lhe visitavam regularmente em seu templo e lhe beijavam os cabelos. O elfo lhe trazia o jornal e a comida. Potter não tinha sido encontrado e não havia nenhum nome conhecido nas listas dos desaparecidos. O isolamento fez com que, aos poucos, as mãos parassem de tremer. Respondeu à Pansy dizendo que estava bem, e sentiu saudade de Hogwarts, a escola que ele tinha ajudado a destruir.

* * *

**5#**

**where did you get those cuts in your hand?  
i think i told you about playing in the sand**

"Filho! Filho, algo esplêndido aconteceu", a voz de Lucius estava empolgada quando o interrompeu de seu torpor diário. Draco ergueu a cabeça e encontrou nos olhos do pai um brilho que não estava lá há muito tempo. Imaginou se Potter tinha caído. Sentiu vontade de vomitar pela primeira vez na semana. "Preciso de você. Preciso que você desça comigo."

Ele vestiu a capa e acompanhou o pai em passos largos em direção à sala de jantar. A Mansão inteira tinha cheiro de sangue, não importava o quanto os elfos limpavam e lustravam tudo. Perguntou ao pai se era Potter, a boca cheia de saliva quente. O pai sorriu, querendo manter surpresa.

"É ela, não é? A amiga sangue-ruim de Potter?", ele perguntou, ao abrir a porta da sala. A excitação em sua voz era desconcertante. Draco entreabriu os lábios, chocado com a cena que presenciava. Sim, era ela. Com os cabelos lanzudos sujos de terra e folhas, os olhos duros e a face machucada, amarrada nos pulsos e tornozelos, rodeada por Bellatrix. Piscou algumas vezes, as mãos voltando a tremer. "A garota Granger, Draco?"

Encarou-a nos grandes olhos castanhos por segundos que lhe pareceram horas, e soltou um suspiro, como se lembrasse de repente que deveria respirar.

"Eu... Talvez...", disse, sem saber direito porque não dizia de uma vez. Ela não se parecia, na realidade, com a Granger que estava estampada na memória dele. Talvez fosse o excesso de machucados em seu rosto, ou o fato de que ela estava mais magra do que nunca, mas seus olhos eram inconfundíveis. Ele não sabia que conhecia os olhos dela tão bem até aquele momento.

"Se não for, você pode se divertir para valer com ela, Fenrir", Bellatrix anunciou, parecendo entediada enquanto deslizava seus dedos imundos pelos cabelos ainda mais imundos de Granger. "Se for, precisaremos aguardar a decisão do Lorde."

"Sim, é ela", Draco disse firmemente antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo. Esperou que os olhos dela se enchessem de raiva ou agradecimento – esperou pelo menos que ela tivesse alguma reação – mas nada aconteceu.

"Isso é maravilhoso!", Lucius disse feliz, enquanto Bellatrix deslizava a unha pelo rosto de Granger, arranhando-a com força, sorrindo levemente. Fenrir era o único que parecia chateado com a situação. Draco não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto dela. "O Lorde ficará muito satisfeito quando souber o quão perto estamos! Não é ótimo, filho?"

"Precisamos testar se Draco está falando a verdade", Bellatrix sorriu, esticando o braço como se instigasse o sobrinho a se aproximar. Draco deu dois passos mecânicos para frente, já acostumado a obedecer, mas ainda compenetrado nos olhos castanhos. "Venha cá, queridinho. Isso. Agora me dê sua mão."

Draco abriu os dedos e mostrou a palma da mão para a tia. Lucius protestou sobre alguma coisa e fez menção de interromper, mas Bellatrix respondeu algo que o deixou no mesmo lugar. Draco não saberia dizer sobre o que estavam discutindo. Agora, mais de perto, ele podia ver claramente que era sim, Hermione Granger. Ela estava sentada e amarrada e, mesmo assim, ergueu os olhos para desafiá-lo quando ele se aproximou. A sujeitinha de sangue ruim, sempre achando que era melhor do que ele.

Uma dor aguda fez com que Draco conseguisse desviar os olhos. Bellatrix abrira um corte na palma de sua mão, fazendo brotar bastante sangue da pele branca. Ela lambeu as laterais da lâmina, os lábios manchados de vermelho e uma expressão intensa de prazer mórbido no rosto demoníaco. Assim que limpou a faca do sangue que ainda brotava na mão de Draco, cortou também na bochecha de Granger, mas dessa vez com uma expressão de nojo.

Granger não fez careta de dor. Apenas fechou os olhos, as sobrancelhas finas levemente franzidas. Draco prendeu a respiração. "Ah. Veja só. Sim, ela é a sangue-ruim _com certeza_. Consegue ver a diferença, Draco? Entre o seu sangue e o dela?"

"Sim", Draco respondeu automaticamente, encarando as pálpebras fechadas de Granger. O sangue dela escorria por seu rosto vermelho e líquido, exatamente como o dele. Exatamente igual. Mas o dela era sujo, não era? Deveria ser negro e espesso, como lama. No fundo, deveria ser. Se comparassem microscopicamente hemácias e leucócitos, talvez encontrassem as diferenças, onde morava a sujeira, a deformidade, a mutação.

**

* * *

**

Draco estava acostumado a adormecer embalado pelos gritos abafados dos trouxas e sangues-ruins torturados no porão. Naquela noite, porém, só conseguia escutar o _silêncio_ e, de alguma forma, isso era aterrorizante.

Será que já fora morta? Não. Era impossível. Deveriam mantê-la viva até que dissesse algo sobre Potter. Ou até que Potter viesse atrás dela, porque ele viria, eventualmente. Ou ele ou Weasley irromperiam a porta num cavalo branco, porque era isso que heróis faziam. Salvavam as mocinhas indefesas.

* * *

**6#**

**there's always someone careless with glass  
there's always questions no one will ask**

Ter Hermione Granger sob seu teto, sendo torturada noite após noite sem emitir um único grito e sem responder uma única pergunta, de alguma forma, fazia Draco se sentir um pouco mais forte. Como se tudo tivesse adquirido um novo sentido. Voltou a andar pela casa durante o dia, saindo do refúgio de seu quarto, esperando escutar alguma novidade. Algum _som_ que não fosse o silêncio. Esperando que alguém percebesse que talvez toda a perambulação fosse _tédio_ e desse ao menino mimado algo para fazer.

**

* * *

**

"Ela ainda está viva?", Draco perguntou três dias de silêncio depois, quando se sentara à mesa de café da manhã pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Seus pais, compartilhando um raro momento sem a presença dos outros Comensais, sorriram de leve ao percebê-lo em seu lugar habitual. Tomou um copo de leite e Narcissa passou a mão por seus cabelos.

"A intenção não é matá-la até que Potter venha até nós", seu pai respondeu. "O que não significa que não estejam se divertindo com ela", o sorriso no rosto dele cresceu um tanto, porque ele realmente achava que o sofrimento da inimiga de infância faria com que o filho visse as coisas sob um novo ângulo.

Draco não vomitou naquele dia.

**

* * *

**

"Você," escutou, sete dias de silêncio depois, quando abriram de supetão a porta de seu quarto. Meramente ergueu o corpo para ver quem o chamava, pois não reconhecera a voz. Era Rabastan, falando com ele pela segunda vez na vida. "Venha comigo."

Respirou fundo, pegando a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira e calçando os sapatos, um pouco mais rápido do que a letargia eterna que impregnava cada célula _pura _de seu sangue. Já sabia onde iriam e, de alguma forma, isso causava certa sensação de adrenalina.

Desceram as escadas ao porão. O lugar fedia à carne queimada, sangue, vômito e dejetos. Não queria respirar fundo, mas o fez antes que pudesse evitar, principalmente quando viu a figura atrás da cela, fracamente iluminada pelo bruxulear dos atoches.

"Você tem água, sabão, um esfregão e trinta minutos para limpar o chão e os ferimentos dela", Rabastan anunciou, entregando-o a chave da cela e indicando os materiais de limpeza encostados às paredes de pedra. Esticou a mão para pegar sua varinha. Draco não fez menção de negar – apenas entregou o objeto ao irmão de seu tio, que saiu sem dar maiores instruções.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhando em volta. Sete dias de tortura tinham feito estrago naquele lugar, mas pelo menos não havia carne e órgãos espalhados pelo chão. Olhou de esguelha para Hermione Granger. Ela parecia um gato acuado e arisco, os olhos castanhos faiscando por trás de hematomas e da massa de cabelos lanzudos.

"Não vim te machucar", Draco disse, sem saber direito o porquê, quando abriu a cela e ela se encolheu ainda mais contra a parede, mesmo que o olhar ainda estivesse firme. Ela não disse nada. Com vinte minutos de silêncio, Draco lavou o chão de toda aquela podridão, mesmo que achasse que a tal limpeza tivesse o efeito de espalhar ainda mais o cheiro. Então, molhou um pano com água e se aproximou dela, abaixando-se até ficar na sua altura.

"Não ouse", ela sussurrou entre dentes quando ele esticou a mão para levar o pano úmido ao seu rosto e eliminar o sangue seco de suas feridas. O corte feito por Bellatrix há uma semana tinha deixado uma cicatriz feia. A mão de Draco estava em perfeitas condições, curada por sua mãe com um feitiço. Suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem um pouco.

"São minhas ordens", declarou, voltando a aproximar o pano de seu rosto. Parecia mais difícil do que se livrar de corpos ou membros dilacerados. Granger tentou desviar de seu toque. Seus pés e mãos estavam amarrados, e ela não conseguiria lutar por muito tempo. "Fique quieta!"

"Não me toque!"

"Se eu não tirar essa sujeira da sua cara a ferida vai infeccionar, sua sangue-ruim idiota. É isso que você quer, uma colônia de vermes no meio da cara?", ela cuspiu em seu rosto. Draco fechou os olhos, enojado.

"Desapareça", ela disse, como se estivesse em condições de falar com aquele tom de voz. Draco limpou o próprio rosto com o pano. Que o dela apodrecesse. Tinha pena dos vermes que teriam que se alimentar de seu sangue sujo.

Saiu de lá com o coração disparado e uma intensa vontade de se desinfetar.

* * *

**7#**

**she died with her hand stretched out  
she died with a hungry mouth**

"Ela desmaiou", Dolohov disse como quem falava da chuva, ao entrar na sala de jantar, após umas quinze horas de silêncio. Todos os presentes o olharam casualmente. "Não tem a menor graça, pescar um peixe morto."

"Ela deve estar com fome", Rodolphus anunciou, revirando os olhos, porque obviamente Hermione Granger não tinha o direito de sentir fome. Ela não era um ser humano como todos os outros – ela era uma sangue-ruim. Agüentar uma semana e algumas horas sem comida era algo intrínseco a sua natureza inferior. "Vá reanimá-la, Draco, e a leve um pouco dessa sopa sem graça que você gosta de tomar."

Draco procurou o olhar do pai, esperando que Lucius impedisse o cunhado de delegá-lo aquela missão. Mas seu pai apenas afirmou com a cabeça, como se o encorajasse a fazer o que tinha sido mandado. Não tinha escolha.

Dessa vez pôde levar a varinha. Aproveitou para limpar direito a mistura de sangue, água e sabão que deixara o chão escorregadio. O corpo de Granger estava caído de bruços. Aproximou-se, deixando o prato de sopa e o copo d'água apoiados no chão, enquanto a girava para cima pelos ombros. Afastou a massa de cabelos castanhos de seu rosto quando apoiou a cabeça dela em seu colo.

O corte estava muito feio. O tecido estava necrosado e cheirava mal, como tudo naquele lugar. Draco tinha a impressão de que não adiantava o quanto limpasse aquele porão, ele sempre teria cheiro de morte. Respirou fundo, murmurando um feitiço para cicatrizar o corte da maneira certa. A pele se reconstruiu. Repetiu o feitiço para tirar outros hematomas em seu rosto, até que ela voltasse a se parecer com a pessoa que ele conhecera em outras épocas.

Outras épocas. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz enquanto observava o rosto reconstruído de Granger, sua pele branca e lisa como um papel. Ela não costumava ser tão pálida. Ela sempre tivera mais cor nas células do que ele. Não fazia nem um ano desde a última vez que a viu. Não sabia como poderiam estar tão diferentes.

"Ennervate", sussurrou, encostando a varinha em seu pescoço. Granger respirou fundo e, segundos de silêncio depois, abriu os grandes olhos castanhos, piscando confusa para o que estava acontecendo.

Quando _percebeu_ o que estava acontecendo, Granger virou o prato de sopa quente na roupa dele, enquanto se esquivava feito um animal selvagem, e ele precisou paralisá-la para enfiar o miolo de pão em sua goela, ou então ela não teria forças para agüentar as próximas torturas da semana, e ninguém a queria morta, apenas ele.

**

* * *

**

Ela lutava. Ela sempre lutava. Ela batia, arranhava, gritava com ele, e Draco ficava se perguntando por que diabos ela não gritava quando a _torturavam_, apenas quando ele estava lá, para _ajudá-la_. Quinze dias de silêncio eram quebrados apenas pelos momentos em que ele descia até lá, sempre a mando de um dos Lestrange babacas, portando ou não a varinha, fazendo o que era mandado. Trazia-lhe comida, água, roupas limpas, curava seus ferimentos, e a filha da puta, ao invés de agradecer, o mordia e cuspia e não deixava que ele se aproximasse sem ser paralisada.

Mas ele iria vencê-la. Draco podia ter falhado em tudo naquela curta vida, mas ele nunca falhara numa coisa: em fazer da vida de Granger um inferno. E, por mais sádico que esse pensamento fosse, saber que poderia vê-la em algum momento do dia, quando abria os olhos pela manhã, _era empolgante._

**

* * *

**

Vinte e nove dias de silêncio. O Profeta não trazia notícias sobre a Guerra que _estava _acontecendo. Não. Ele apenas mascarava os fatos e alegava que o Lord das Trevas era benevolente com aqueles que o apoiavam. Aos poucos, Draco parou de consultar o jornal.

Soube que algo estava diferente na Mansão Malfoy assim que saiu do quarto. O ardor em sua Marca Negra e a tensão que parecia ondular no ar era sinal de que o tal Lord benevolente estava na propriedade. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, cansado, antes de descer às escadas, atendendo ao chamado do mestre que não era bem vindo.

Ele estava sentado em seu costumeiro lugar na cabeceira da sala de jantar, aquela cobra gigantesca aos seus pés, e os dedos finos tamborilando sobre o mármore caro do tampo. Seus olhos vermelhos se estreitaram ao ver a figura de Draco adentrar a sala – o rapaz fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça, sem encará-lo.

"Seremos breves", o Lord disse, quando Draco se sentou, entre o pai e a mãe. Observou o perfil de seu pai por um instante. Os cabelos loiros cada vez mais grisalhos e, no rosto, a expressão cada vez mais cansada. "Severus, ainda nenhuma novidade com a Ordem sobre o moleque?"

"Não, Milorde. Ele continua desaparecido e Ronald Weasley continua doente na casa da família. A Ordem está enviando sinais de rádio para que o moleque fique sabendo do paradeiro da garota. A família Weasley certamente já está ciente de que ela está sendo mantida em cativeiro."

"Isso me deixa curioso. Nenhuma das vezes que vim aqui escutei os gritos dessa sangue-ruim", os olhos dele se estreitaram, ao mesmo tempo que a boca contorceu-se num sorriso feio. Draco não estava olhando, porém. Sabia disso apenas pelo tom de voz de seu _mestre_. Alguns Comensais cochicharam. Draco sentiu o braço queimar e soube que o Lord estava olhando em sua direção. "Lucius? Por que a sangue-ruim não grita? Vocês não a estão protegendo, estão?"

"Nós...", Draco escutou seu pai começar. "Ela se recusa a gritar. Não a silenciamos, Milorde. A garota agüenta as torturas em silêncio por vontade própria. E não são poucas."

Voldemort riu baixinho. "Quanta _nobreza_ e _orgulho_. Bella, minha querida. Você tem uma lição de casa..."

* * *

**8#**

**she died with her mind full of doubt  
and thoughts of weakening**

"_Vá limpar, queridinho"_ , sua tia mandou, quatro dias e cinco horas de silêncio depois. Ela tinha sangue demais nas mãos, mas estava séria. Draco sentiu o estômago doer. Pegou a varinha, esperando que ela não pedisse para fazer aquilo sem mágica. Mas Bellatrix não acreditava em fazer as coisas sem mágica. Ainda bem.

Draco sabia por que ela estava séria – Granger não tinha gritado. A missão dada ao Lord para seus capangas – _todos_, menos ele – não tinha sido cumprida. E Draco não podia deixar de admirar a determinação da garota. Respirou fundo, antes de entrar no porão mal-iluminado, já acostumado com cheiro de sangue.

Então, uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Granger estava nua. Sangue e cicatrizes cobriam seu corpo de tal maneira que era quase impossível identificar a pele branca da menina. Alguém lhe cortara os cabelos lanzudos rentes ao couro cabeludo ferido, e ela respirava com dificuldade. Havia uma espécie de vômito líquido próximo a sua boca, que estava voltada para o chão.

Limpou primeiro o ambiente com a varinha, como sempre fazia, para depois aproximar-se dela. Seus cabelos formavam uma massa ensangüentada no canto da cela – Draco colocou fogo neles, fazendo um fedor diferente subir pelo ar. Ela não estava desacordada, mas também não tinha forças para se levantar. Ajoelhou ao seu lado e começou a murmurar os feitiços de cicatrização. Em suas costas magras, entre as omoplatas, alguém tinha marcado com fogo as palavras _sangue-ruim_.

Aquela marca não sairia com um simples feitiço. Respirou fundo, pegando o pano úmido que trouxera consigo, e deslizou o mesmo pelas costas dela, evitando a queimadura, limpando o sangue seco em sua pele. Era estranho ver Granger sem todo aquele cabelo. Esperou que ela gritasse e se debatesse, mas ela apenas fechou os olhos, deixando uma singela lágrima escapar por eles.

"Por que você não grita?", perguntou, terminando de limpar suas costas, passando o pano agora por seus ombros e braços. O tecido branco tingia-se de rosa a cada centímetro de pele que limpava. "Você grita comigo, mas não quando estão te torturando. Eles só querem que você grite, sabia? Que mostre que está sofrendo. Aí eles param. É submissão, Granger, é isso que eles buscam."

Ela umedeceu os lábios rachados e não ofereceu resistência quando ele a ajudou a se sentar, deslizando o pano úmido em suas pernas machucadas e joelhos ralados. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando não observá-la como uma mulher, naquele momento. Não demonstrou interesse em seus seios pequenos ou no que ela tinha entre as pernas. Não era o momento, e nunca seria. Não entre ele e ela.

"Eu tenho uma escolha, Malfoy", ela disse baixinho, a voz rouca, e Draco podia sentir a própria garganta dolorida apenas ao escutar o tom de sua voz. Ergueu os olhos para encará-la. Seu rosto tinha sido poupado das agressões. Sem os cabelos para emoldurá-lo, parecia muito mais frágil, e seus olhos muito maiores. Reparou em seus cílios longos. "E a minha escolha é não dar a eles o que eles buscam."

**

* * *

**

Ela comeu a sopa naquela noite e vestiu as roupas limpas sem reclamar. Enquanto a auxiliava, Draco se perguntou como alguém podia escolher ser fraco e frágil, escolher a dor, escolher a _morte_ em troca de um ideal. Ao sair de lá, percebeu que as mãos estavam trêmulas, e precisou tomar um longo banho, esfregando a pele, para livrar-se do cheiro de sangue. Sua mãe perguntou, no dia seguinte, de onde tinha vindo a vermelhidão em sua pele tão imaculada e branca. Draco respondeu que estava com alergia. Ela lhe deu uma poção que lhe fez dormir por quinze horas. Alergia a escolhas.

**

* * *

**

"Você realmente acredita nisso?"

"No que?"

"Que meu sangue e seu sangue são diferentes."

"Não sei."

**

* * *

**

Também não sabia que ela mesma já tinha se perguntado sobre isso, entre o girar de uma página do livro e outra, quando se cortava com papel e levava a ponta dos dedos aos lábios.

**

* * *

**

"Eles vão vir, sabe. Uma hora ou outra eles vão aparecer para buscar você."

"Harry não está lutando essa guerra por mim, Malfoy. E Ron precisa cuidar da família dele. Não vai ser me mantendo aqui que vocês vão atraí-los."

"Potter está lutando por um ideal, Granger. E você faz parte desse ideal. _Igualdade_, não é? Não é disso que a porra toda se trata?"

"Não sei."

**

* * *

**

Draco soube que seria o último dia de silêncio quando ela roçou os lábios nos dele, após ele limpar mais um _sangue-ruim_ que tinham queimado em sua pele. Na perna, desta vez, na parte interna de sua coxa. Olhou-a profundamente antes de sair do porão. O cinza manteve-se no castanho por tempo o suficiente para que compreendessem que o orgulho não deixava nenhum dos dois admitir que as bandeiras brancas estavam sujas demais para serem levantadas¹.

* * *

**9#**

**so may your river never dry  
may your mouth never lie**

"_Venha para o lado certo, Draco. Você não é um assassino."_

_A sua mão tremeu, muito embora suas pernas estivessem firmes. Tremeu porque você não agüentava mais. Você não agüentava mais as ameaças __e você sabia que era fraco. Que não iria conseguir, que iria falhar. Você tinha falhado em cada uma das coisas que se propusera a fazer até hoje. E... Alguma coisa, alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquele momento seria o único em que você poderia fazer uma escolha._

_Então você respirou fundo. Você respirou fundo e fecho__u os olhos, baixando a varinha. Talvez você não precisasse se submeter. Você pensou no castanho. Você não sabia por que tinha feito isso, mas foi a cor que invadiu sua mente, naquele momento. Olhos castanhos aguados em sua direção, cheios de tudo aquilo que você não tinha dentro de si. Coragem. Você abriu os olhos. Engraçado, os de Dumbledore eram azuis._

"_O que você sugere?", você perguntou. Talvez não fosse tarde demais._

* * *

_**may you be satisfied to never know why  
sometimes, someone just wants to die**_

* * *

**fim**

**

* * *

**

¹ frase obrigatória, veio de _Les cinques erreus de l'homme et sont resultant_, da Lally diva.

Leiam também _Winning a Battle, Losing a War _da Mismi e _E Cinza_ da Lally, que são praticamente irmãs dessa daqui (e muito melhores, eu deveria dizer). Links nos meus favoritos. Para quem está esperando as atualizações das outras fanfics: _Iris_ provavelmente vem em duas semanas – _Story of O_ deve chegar na semana que vem. Obrigada e revisem, pessoal! (:


End file.
